Ein neuer Mitschüler
by YuryJulian
Summary: Keiner weiß, dass ein neuer kommt, außer Bakura und der wartet sehnsüchtig als erster am morgen auf diesen neuen. KEIN SLASH!


Disc: Alle Rechte gehören dem netten Herrn Takahashi und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte.

ACHTUNG: KEIN SLASH!

****

Ein neuer Mitschüler

by YuryJulian

Ungeduldig stand Bakura am Fenster im Klassenzimmer vor Unterrichtsbeginn und starrte auf die Schüler, die alle das Gebäude betraten. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall den Zeitpunkt verpassen wenn er kam. Sie kannten sich noch nicht lang, aber hatten bereits eine tiefe Freundschaft geschlossen. Als er ihn anrief und sagte, sie hätten sich in Domino City eine Wohnung gesucht und er wolle nun auch zur Schule gehen, war es keine Frage mehr gewesen, auf welche. Ein Grund weshalb man gerne zur Schule ging waren einfach die Stunden, die man mit seinen Freunden zusammen verbringen konnte.

Im Moment war Bakura jedoch nervöser als an seinem eigenen ersten Schultag. Hoffentlich mochten die anderen seinen Freund auch. Es gab einige, die durchaus ihre Probleme mit ihm haben könnten.

Eine Limousine hielt vor dem Tor und es war keine schwierige Frage wer wohl daraus aussteigen würde. Mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich Seto Kaiba die Tür von einem seiner loyalsten Angestellten aufhalten. Bakura meinte sich erinnern zu können, dass dieser Roland hieß. Er würde sich dafür aber nicht verbürgen. Gut möglich, dass es auch Ronald war.

Yugi und Joey betraten ebenfalls das Schulgelände. Kaiba verzog mehr die Mundwinkel, als Yugi ihn begrüßte. Bakura konnte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Wäre es nicht strikt gegen die Schulregeln, hätte Kaiba den kleinen sicherlich zu einem Duell gefordert. Seit Joey aber einmal in der Mittagspause einen Großauflauf verursacht hatte, waren die neuen Verbote von der Schulleitung festgelegt worden.

Allmählich begann der Lärmpegel in dem Klassenzimmer anzusteigen. Joey erzählte voller Stolz all jenen die es wissen wollten (oder auch nicht) wie er seinen letzten Gegner geschlagen hatte. Unter Garantie war das ganze Duell erlogen. Bakura konnte sich nicht erinnern, davon gehört zu haben. Als einer von Yugis Freunden wusste man da über einiges Bescheid. Doch wo blieb sein Freund? Bisher hatte er ihn nicht kommen sehen. Er würde doch wohl nicht verschlafen haben? Oder sich auf dem Weg zur Schule verlaufen?

Die Glocke läutete und ihr Lehrer betrat den Raum. Bakura musste zu seinem Platz gehen. Zu gerne hätte er weiterhin den Schulhof beobachtet, doch ihm blieb nun keine Möglichkeit dazu.

Der Vormittag schleppte sich also dahin und die Laune des Trägers des Milleniumringes sank auf ein dramatisches Tief. Sein Freund konnte ein Donnerwetter erleben, wenn er sich wieder bei ihm meldete. Je weiter die Zeit voranschritt umso geringer fiel die Chance aus, diesen noch in der Schule zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es sich anders überlegt und wollte doch nicht die Schulbank drücken.

Seufzend schreib er eine weitere Lektion von der Tafel ab. Jemand klopfte und ihr Lehrer trat für einen Moment vor die Tür. Augenblicklich ging die Tuschelei los, aber nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, dann trat ihr Lehrer wieder ins Zimmer.

"Bitte mal alle herhören. Ich habe soeben erfahren, dass ihr einen neuen Mitschüler bekommt."

Bakura hörte sofort mit der Kritzelei auf seinem Heftumschlag auf und sah wie alle anderen erwartungsvoll zur Tür.

"Irrtümlicherweise hat man ihn einer falschen Klasse zugeteilt, weshalb er erst jetzt kommt. Bitte komm zu mir." Der Lehrer sah mit einer auffordernden Geste zur Tür und der dunkelhäutige Junge trat, für seine Art, unsicher ein.

"Das ist Marik Isthar. Bitte seid nett zu ihm und helft ihm sich hier einzugewöhnen."

"NICHT DER!", fauchte ein aufgebrachter Seto Kaiba mit einmal. Er war aufgestanden und hatte die Hände auf den Tisch geschlagen.

Bakura sah, wie seinen Freund Marik das gefiel. Wie es aussah, würde die Schule von nun an einiges interessanter werden. Kaiba musste schon mal zur Strafe das Zimmer verlassen und Marik bekam einen Platz neben seinem Freund Bakura.

__

Anm: Hm... Ich weiß nicht wie ich Zeit haben werde die nächsten Wochen, daher kann es sein, dass es kein zweites Kapitel geben wird, obwohl ich ja schon Lust habe es mal zu einem schönen Streit zwischen Kaiba und Marik kommen zu lassen. Ich hoffe der kurze Text hat euch gefallen.


End file.
